Innocent
by FantasticFanatic87
Summary: Charlie is arrested for a crime he did not commit. Don swears to his brother that he'll get him out of jail. As he searches for clues, he finds out how much Charlie's been set up, and why. Will he be able to find enough evidence to free Charlie?


**This is my first** Numb3rs **fic, and I'm only on season 1-but I** **couldn't resist writing a fic about this show. Getting really into it.**

Don couldn't get the image of the brutality of the case out of his head. The woman had been hacked to death. All together it was probably the single gruesome crime he had eer seen. And they had no idea who the killer was. And Charlie was _not_ answering his phone. Where was he?! He hung up his cell angrily for the third time. It was then that he found David Sinclaire walking towards him with a grim expression on his face.

"What is it, David? What'd you find?"

David sighed.

"Let's sit down."

"I'd prefer to stand, thanks."Don wasn't sure why, but he felt defensive all of a sudden. And he and David were good friends.

"David, what is it?"

David closed his eyes. Out of all the cases...This one was going to hurt the most.

"We found fingerprints...and the axe used to kill Mrs. Martin."

Don frowned.

"Okayyy,isn't that good news?"

"Don, you really need to prepare yourself for this."

"Prepare myself for WHAT, David?" Patience was wearing thin. David felt trapped.

"Look, I...how well do you know your brother?"

That stopped Don. The question seemed so random and the look in David's eyes scared him.

"David, what's this about?"

"I was just wondering how well we really know Charlie. I mean, he seems harmless, but he really is in his own world most of the time-"

"Damn it, David!" Don wanted to hit the guy, for the first time ever. And he didn't like that reaction.

"They...they found fingerprints."

"You said that already," Don pointed out briskly.

David nodded. It was now or never.

"They matched to Charlie's. The fingerprints were on the axe that they found. They tracked down the axes's owner. His name's Alan Epps."

Don just stared at him, his face paling. Surely he couldn't be saying what David was telling him?"

"I...I don't understand."

"Don.."David swallowed. "The axe stayed at your father's house, in his shed...Charlie...we think Charlie might have killed Mrs. Martin."

"Was there...Was there any fingerpints on Mrs. Martin matching Charlie's?"

David was silent, but that silence answered it all.

Don felt like vomitting.

"OH God."

"Don, I'm so sorry."

Terry walked towards the room they were in.

"What's going on?"

David sighed.

"I told him we think the killer was Charlie."

"Wait, what?!" Terry was flabbergasted, even after David told her of the evidene.

"It can't be him," said Don. "It can't be."

"Did he know her at all?" Terry asked him, desperate to understand this.

"No, I...I don't know. We fell out of touch for a few years. I don't know what he did then, or who he talked to.." Don placed his hand on a chair to steady himself. "But it's so violent...Charlie's not like that"

"Sometimes a killer might just snap," Terry said softly. "You know...it was all too much for him. The pressure of everything. Of-"

"Of me?" Don's eyes blazed in her direction and she quietly shook her head.

"Has he answered your phone calls today?" David asked. Don swallowed.

"No," he whispered.

David sighed, hating this more and more.

"Like Terry said, sometimes a person snaps and does one unspeakable act-and never does that again. That could be the case here."

"Will you quit studying my brother like he's some goddamned..."Don's oice trailed off.

"Criminal?" David asked sadly. Don blinked back hot and angry tears.

"No, it's not him. It can't be. He's being set up."

"How do you explain the fingerprints on her? And on the weapon?" David asked. Don didn't answer, causing David to sigh.

"I'm sorry, Don, but we do have a warrent for your brothers arrest. Do you want to come with us when we go to the college to see if he's there?"

Don swallowed, and sat down. Terry placed her hand on his shoullder, but he didn't notice.

"Yes," he whispered. He had to see it for himself. He had to see Charlie confess. It was only then that he would believe him.

Don followed David and Terry into Charlie's office in a daze.

"Hi Don," said Larryr with a smile. Don said nothing.

"Is Charlie here?" David asked.

"Yeah," Amita said as she turned around and Don closed his eyes. Did she really have to see this

"He's using the facilities, why?"

It was then that Charlie opened the door.

"Oh hey, Don! What are you doing here?" All smiles. Looking, so, so innocent. "Sorry about not returning your calls. I got lost in a math problem. You know how I am." Charlie laughed.

 _Do, I, though, Charlie?_ Don swallowed that thought.

"Don? David? Terry?" Charlie's eyes traveled to the three people standing in front of him. "You guys all right?"

"I'm sorry Charlie, but I'm here with a warrent for your arrest," said David softly. Amita dropped her books, and Larry stood up.

"What?" Charlie just stood there and looked at Don. "Don are you serious?"

"Please, Charlie..."Don said, and his voice trembled as he spoke. "If you cooperate it'll be better for all of us."Charlie stiffened.

"What...why are you arresting me, David?" His eyes flashed with accusation and anger. "I have the right to know!"

"For the murder of Linda Martin." Terry supplied, tears in her own eyes.

"What! And you believe them, Don?!"

Don turned away.

"There...There were fingerprints there. On her...Yours, Charlie."

"Look." Charlie's voice shook. "I can explain..."

"I suggest you hire a lawyer first," said David. "Please turn around. Charlie glanced at his older brother, looking so scared and helpless. Don had to look away again.

"Don, please don't let them take me away...I didn't do it." That pang of guilt...He didn't do it! Don wanted to believe his brother. He was so relieved to not hear the confession his first thought was to create a blockade between him and David. But there was a process, and he couldn't break routines just for his brother's sake. Just because it wasn't easy.

"Don, please!"

"Professor Charles Epps, you have the right to remaine silent." David slowly, and even gently, handcuffed Charlie. Don couldn't watch. He saw Amita sobbing and Larry looking horrified. He finally turned back when David asked Charlie if he understood his rights.

"I do, but I didn't do it, Don!"

"Come on, let's go downtown for questioning," sighed David, and slowly led a terrified looking Charlie. It was then that Don allowed himself one tear before he wiped it away. Terry placed her hand with his and he didn't let go as they walked down to the police car. He could hear the echo of Charlie's words.

"I can explain."

explain what, Charlie? How the hell you knew the murder victim?

Please Don, don't let them take me away

I didn't do it.

That last one. God that last one was the worst. But it was better than a confession. That last one was what made Don curl his fists against the wheel of the car.

"Don't worry little brother," he whispered. "I'll find out what really happened. i'll get you out. I promise."

 **I really hope it's not too awful for my first Numbers fic, and the characters sounded like themselves!**


End file.
